


The Many Frustrations of Chichi Son

by dofensphinx



Series: Chiccolo Sin [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a spin off of I Didn't Ask For This by J.J.Lunar on Fanfiction. Chichi can't stop being frustrated, sexually and emotionally by her stupid alien neighbour. He has to stop being so sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a spin off to my friend's fic, https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11748459/1/I-Didn-t-Ask-For-This. You don't have to read it to understand this really, but you really should because it's fantastic. But long story short, Chichi runs a restaurant next to a flower shop that Piccolo is looking after. Goku is alive but out of the picture.

Piccolo would deny it to his dying day, but sometimes, just sometimes Chichi started to get under his skin. Just a few comments that while they might not produce his normal bluster and yelling, stuck with his long after they were done arguing. One of those things were her digs at his clothes, it wasn’t something that he had ever really cared about. There was when he was a kid and only dressed in Namekian clothing because it never really crossed his mind that he could dress any other way. In his rebellious phase, he had just copied what he saw in magazines or on the street, not to mention what would piss his father off the most.

He felt little desire to try and dress up any longer, even Namekian clothes left a bad taste in his mouth. It just reminded him just a little bit too much of his father and he would rather not get involved with that train of thought. So he just went with the easiest thing, sweat pants. It was still a little bit enough like his Ramekin clothes that he felt comfortable, but removed enough that it wouldn’t trigger any uncomfortable feelings.

Of course he wasn’t allowed to be comfortable, if it wasn’t his father attempting contact through his uncle or one of the cousins, it was that damn Milk poking into his life. If it wasn’t for her kid, he would have cut off any and all contact with the damned woman. He would have preferred it that way. 

But the kid, the kid had that annoying ability to crawl straight under his skin and quite possibly into his heart, he had a soft spot for kids, no matter what his father said he was supposed to act like. After a point, he had just started ignoring everything that came out of the old man’s mouth. When he got sick most it started to be nonsense that no one else understood.

And sometimes, just sometimes he would listen to what the kid would tell him. Some of it would be general nonsense, about movies or whatever he was doing at school. Other times it would be something worth listening to. A lot of it, he would ignore, in one ear and out the other. Every once in a while, something would slip through his filter of nonsense and catch his attention. Normally involving the words “Mom”.

“Mom was just wondering if you needed any help getting pants, because um”, Gohan stumbled a little bit, unable to finish the thought, “She said that most men your age are able to put a proper pair of pants on without assistance”

“Oh, did she now?” Piccolo grumbled, leaning on the counter so close that his forehead was almost pressed into the cool surface. Technically he didn’t care about what Milk said, technically she wasn’t anyone who he needed to pay attention to or care about, but still. Still. He could almost hear her in that voice again,

“I didn’t think sweatpants are traditionally Namekian”, the condescension thick in her voice and the narrowed eyes as she looked him up and down like he was nothing to her.  
Bitch.

He mumbled something at Gohan that might have been watching the shop or just don’t die, and he stomped out of the room, a confused Gohan looking after him as he went. He didn’t offer any other explanation, what he was doing was embracing enough without the kid knowing what his plan was.

Piccolo had honestly not cared that much about what he was bringing when he came to Dende’s shop, he just wanted an excuse not to be his father’s side as he wasted away. Honestly the flower shop was just barely the lesser of two evils, at least, he could yell at people and they would leave him alone. His father would have just shouted back until they were both hoarse and Kami forced them to sit in different rooms like they were children.

Plenty of his things were still in boxes, not that he had that much to begin with. It only took a few minutes to find the one pair of jeans he still owned, from his rebellious phase. Holding them up he could barely believe that he had worn them even then, they didn’t look like they could contain his calves let alone his thighs. 

It took some wiggling, wiggling that he was glad no one would ever see because he would not be embraced like that. Piccolo did not wiggle. Ever. In the end, he was afraid that the button would just pop off and that would be the end of that experiment. 

But instead with a bit of squeezing, the button came together. He felt like he was one of those sausages that the humans liked so much, but he was wearing the jeans and he would prove to Milk that he could put on a pair of jeans. Not that he cared about what she thought. 

Coming back down the stairs, he could swear that the jeans and his knees were creaking under the extra pressure, “Come ‘on, kid you’re going home”, he ignored Gohan’s looks, knowing that would he was doing could only look nothing but beyond bizarre to his little employee. 

But to his credit, Gohan didn’t mention the pants or why his friend was wearing them. He was starting to get used to the idea that Junior wasn’t the most normal or sensible man (alien) that existed.   
*  
Chichi was tried, there had been a few too many screw ups that day, Bulma’s wrist was wrapped in bandages from a burn, she was pretty sure her toe was broken, and it felt like she had lost about ten pounds in sweat. So when Junior brought Gohan over, she was almost ready to cry with relief. At the very least with her son around, everything felt a little better, a little more happy. Or that might have been her desire to keep up a brave face for him.

With all of that going on, she wasn’t really paying attention, until Bulma let out a breath, the kind of airy breath a woman gives when she sees something she likes. Followed closely by a long drawn out, “Dammmmn”

Curious about what would draw such a reaction from her worker, Chichi looked up from her cutting board and almost dropped her knife straight on her foot. Gohan was there of course, and there was nothing wrong with him but Junior…Junior was.

Junior was wearing jeans. And that would have been strange enough, she had never seen him in anything but sweat pants, but how tight they were….She could swear that he had spray painted them on. She had an idea of what his legs must look like, considering that he had large biceps and those tank tops showed off his pecs (that she was looking. Really. She just knew how to appraise a fighter). 

The jeans hung tight against his thighs, thighs that looked like he could squeeze a watermelon (or a head) between and it would explode. And his hips, she was pretty sure that she had seen women with smaller hips then that. The jeans fit all the way down to his calves, hugging every curve and showing off every muscle that he had clearly developed over years of training. She wasn’t aware that she was staring, her eyes dragging from those perfect calves to the strong thighs, just for a moment lingering over what she could swear was a bugle (she thought that Namekains were asexual, did they actually have…junk), until Bulma elbowed her in the side.

Bulma was bright red, something that Chichi had never seen before not even when one of the customers flirted with her. She could feel the heat in her own face and she could only assume that she looked similarly. 

“Ah…new pants Junior?” She managed to stammer out, attempting to not have her eyes drift down to the area where those jeans started to wrinkle and pull in towards those thighs. Jesus. She was starting to realize that it had been a little bit too long. More than a few years actually, if she really thought about it, since Gohan had come into the picture Goku hadn’t been all that interested in sex. Not that his interest before had been all that high, but she had been able to convince him with the idea of having a child. Apparently the idea was better than the reality for him, considering he wasn’t around for his son anymore.

Junior blinked, looking at the two women and then back to Gohan as if the kid could tell him what the hell was wrong with the two women, “Thanks, Milk. I believe this proves that you were wrong and I do own other clothes. What’s that, 23 to 8?”

“Ah…sure”, Chichi wet her lips, refusing to admit that she might have been licking her lips and not just trying to help out the dry lips, “Thank you for bringing Gohan over”  
Bulma bumped her hips against the counter ever so subtly, but hard enough to knock something off of the counter, “Oh shoot!” she reached forward to grab the spoon, only for her foot to connect with the object. It slid across the floor, landing just behind Junior, “Junior could you get that for me? I mean it was just an accident…”

He grunted, clearly displeased with the fact that she was making him do something. He turned on his heel and bent over. Bulma and Chichi let out a gasp together at the scene in front of them. The jeans were almost sculpted to his ass, showing off the arc of each cheek, tight enough that it was pretty clear he wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath.  
“Dear god if you don’t hit that I will”, Bulma murmured to Chichi, their eyes trained on the ass in front of them. As Junior stood up, the muscles in his legs and butt moved, showing off just how much muscle was there.

“…”, Chichi couldn’t make a comment towards that because all she was thinking about was what that green ass looked like underneath the jeans. Or what everything else looked like under everything else. And again just how goddamn long it had been since she had been with anyone but herself and now she mostly too tired to even take care of herself, “…You could bounce a coin off of that ass”, she finally decided on, her tongue dragging along her lips again. She suddenly felt so thirsty.

Gohan gave a sidelong look towards his mother and her employee, aware that they were talking to each other, but unable to understand what was going on. He knew enough to know that he probably didn’t want to know for sure. Also that it was about Mr. Junior. Maybe they just really liked his pants. 

Junior, on the other hand, had picked up the spoon and put it back on the counter, he was starting to think that all human women were completely insane. That was the only way that he could figure out why they were acting like idiots. Not that he would ever attempt to understand women, human or not. He was glad that his race was one of only a single gender because it led to a lot less confusion. 

“…where do you keep your phone in those pants”, Bulma asked, tilting her head trying to see what was going on in those pockets.

“I don’t have it on me”, he patted his pockets, to show that there was nothing in them. Though the women noticed how the taut muscles of his thighs didn’t allow any movement from his patting. 

“Ah…too bad”, Bulma grabbed Junior’s arm, wrapping her own arm around his, “You know Chichi I’ll walk Junior out, never know what could happen”, she winked at her boss, giving Junior a smirk as she led him away.

“Am I ever going to understand what just happened?” Gohan looked at his mother, who still seemed to be a little bit shell-shocked.

She patted him on the head, “Maybe when you’re older dear”


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi was going to kill Bulma. And Junior. And possibly Vegeta if he dared to show up in the next few hours before she found a way to work out the stress that was building behind her eyes. After what she was only referring to as the pants incident (Bulma called it the booty incident), she had been attempting to stay as far away from Junior as she could. Honestly, it was a little hard to look him in the eyes when all she could see was jean clad well-muscled ass floating in front of her eyes. It might have been easier to forget if Bulma would shut up about how nice it had looked. 

Yes, there was no way Junior knew what he had been doing, so as much as she would love to cast blame on him, it was Bulma who was currently causing her issues. By sending her pictures of Junior’s ass in those damn jeans from several different angles. Apparently the only reason she had walked the alien out was to get a few pictures. Pictures that she was using purely to torment her boss with.

Despite her complaints, she did tap and save quite a few of the pictures that might have been of interest to her. If only for tormenting Junior, with. At least, that’s what she told herself about all of this because the truth was a little more embarrassing. She liked how he looked in those jeans, the way she could almost see the seams starting to burst, like those fantastic muscles were going to break the material right open.

God if that had happened, the splits in the jean spreading to reveal tantalizing bits of green skin. Maybe even some pink, if he had those same pink patches on his thighs and calves. She had never really seen a Namekian undressed (The Demon King losing bits of his clothes against Goku didn’t count), so she knew that whatever she imagined couldn’t measure up to the reality. Dear god, she might have to ask Bulma if such a thing as Namekian porn existed if only to quench her own thirst. 

Chichi’s mind drifted back to Junior’s jeans and those glorious glutes in said jeans. She could almost imagine the feeling of those muscles under her fingers, digging her nails into the skin. It wouldn’t feel anything like human or Saiyan skin, maybe more like a tough leaf, almost unyielding under her grasp.

She thanked god that Gohan was downstairs with Bulma, working on his homework while she was supposed to be cleaning up. Attempting to clear her mind, she turned the shower on as hot as she could, hoping it would clear her mind of any such filthy thoughts. Instead, it only seemed to intensify her thoughts. Even without the pictures, she could see that image clear as day in her mind. Like it had been burned in there by her own lust. 

Chichi leaned against the shower wall, her hand trailing down her stomach, skin slick with water. In her mind she could feel steel nails ever so gently making their way down, so lightly so not to draw blood. Not yet at least. His breath was heavy in her ear, his bulk covering her where there was so much of him touching her that her whole body was on fire. Fingers dipping lower just barely brushing against her mound. 

“What do you want Milk?” that stupid nickname almost sounds sexy now, drawled out in that deep teasing voice that he only seemed to use on her. His hand was warm against her, but he wouldn’t move it a single bit lower without the words he needed to hear.

“You…dumbass”, she tilted her head back pressing her lips against his neck, feeling the muscles that were pulled taut. As much as he attempted to stay calm, she could tell that he was just as aroused as she was. Just barely the tip of his dick was poking out of his sheath, the barest hint that he wanted her like she wanted him.

“Right answer”, his hand dipped lower ever so gently, despite his size and muscle. There was the barest pinprick of pain as the claws scrapped against her inner thigh, barely even drawing blood.

She let out a gasp, arching her back into his touch until she was almost on her tiptoes. He was too damn tall, she couldn’t get close enough for the touch that she so desperately needed. A deep throaty chuckle echoed through the shower as he allowed his fingers to move just slowly father and father up. When she could feel the heel of his hand almost against her clit she could have cried, she needed it so badly, needed his touch. If he would just give it to her.

The touch when it came was elastic and she was sure that she had soaked his hand but he continued on, unbothered. Careful to keep his claws away from her more delicate areas, the heel of his hand rubbed circles on her clit enough pressure to tell her that he was there but not enough to get her off.

One hand stayed pressed against the shower wall, afraid that she would fall as her legs could not stop shaking from the pleasure he was giving her but the other clasping around his back. His muscles were pulled tight, like a coiled spring that was ready to pop at any moment. And she wanted him to pop.

Her lips found the junction between his chin and his neck, attaching her lips with some about of vigour. His blood was pumping underneath his skin, only encouraging her to suck harder against his hard skin. Piccolo groaned, pressing his head into her hair as he tried to control himself. Chichi knew that he always wanted the upper hand on her, even if it was in regards to something like his own pleasure. What she was doing was only spurring him on, his hand moving faster against her. Her legs were shaking harder, and heat was curling in her belly. Chichi clenched her legs around his hand, almost so tight that he couldn’t move. 

It didn’t help, the pressure only caused his hand to press against her harder giving her a delicious amount of friction, she was almost moving her thighs on their own now, growing closer and growing to her peak. Chichi’s head slipped from Junior’s neck her forehead falling against his shoulder as she began to shake.

“Come ‘on Milk….come for me…”, his voice was just barely above a husky whisper, everything in his voice said that he wanted nothing more than to see her fall apart with pleasure. 

That was enough for her come crashing down, clutching on to Junior as she did. Goku had told her once that he thought she was dying in the middle of sex because she was a screamer. And scream she did, burying her face into his chest so that maybe it would be a little bit muffled.

Her legs shaking Chichi leaned her head back against the shower wall, any vision of Junior disappeared leaving only an empty shower and a very satisfied Chichi standing under the spray. Her other hand was stuffed in her mouth so any noise that the shower didn’t cover would be muffled.

As the glow from the orgasm faded, her face flushed bright red. She had just masturbated to her neighbour, her annoying asshole neighbour who thought to call her Milk was the height of comedy. And she was still married, technically. Only in the legal sense, it had gone beyond being married for love a long time ago. She loved Goku, but he wasn’t a husband or a father anymore. He just kind of was. 

Junior was still an asshole, though. No matter how nice is ass was or how good he was with Gohan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chichi spent so much time reminding herself that she was, in fact, a married woman, even if her husband hadn’t been seen by her or her son in over a year. Even if she didn’t always like Goku she still loved him until death does us part and all that. Even if it hadn’t been technically a Christian wedding. She still tried to hold that all close to her, if she broke that barrier, the one of their marriage, then what else she could do. Was she going to just throw out a marriage to the man she had loved since she was a child because of some hot alien and Goku being a little absentminded? 

No. No, she wasn’t. She would be Junior’s friend, and she would let him be like a friend to Gohan, but she wasn’t going to get any deeper into their feelings than that. And if sometimes maybe her dreams or her fantasies featured green skin and sharp nails…then she would have to deal with it. There was nothing to be examined about that.   
Which she didn’t the morning she woke up and her panties were soaked like she was a teenager again.

There were vague ideas in her mind about what had happened during the night. Piccolo’s ripped and tattered punk pants falling off of him with just a flex, showing her just everything that he had. Not that she was totally sure of what that was yet, but in her dream, it was just as green as the rest of him. And just as proportioned to, to the point she wasn’t sure he was going to fit. 

Maybe Dream Chichi told him that because then he was on his knees, pulling her own apart. His nails were digging into the muscles of her thighs, those dark eyes looking up at her with so much lust. That long tongue dragging across her skin, leaving just a trail of green saliva behind. Getting so much closer to the inside of her thigh and to her wetness. She knew that he could smell it, smell how aroused she was about all of this…

And then she woke up. 

And she wasn’t going to think about it. Not anymore. Chichi Son was going to a lovely neighbour and friend, no matter how much she wanted to just even think about tearing all of Junior’s damn clothes off and pinning him down….and…

Lord, she couldn’t think about that. Not only was she a married woman but Junior was his son. The Demon King. She didn’t blame Junior for what his father had done, but it still put an unpleasant tingle in her spine to think about it (or pleasant maybe…she had always been terrible for the bad boys, something that she thought Goku saved her form).

All of it would be so much easier if Junior stopped doing things that   
made him so damn attractive to her, being able to defend Gohan? Just looking after Gohan? It seemed like everything that he did was just to turn her on in the worse ways possible. It was terrible, Junior being a reasonable adult and…fatherly shouldn’t have done anything for her. She was a normal woman, attractive men turned her on. Not fathers…not that Junior was a father. Or hot. None of that was true.

Bulma would be distressed, but Bulma seemed to think anyone who could break a wall with their fist was worth taking to bed. Not that she heard anything about Bulma’s sex life, even with Vegeta living with her. So they were both in the same dry spell boat. And dry spell Bulma was terrible.

On that vein, she was happy to take lunch over to Gohan one Saturday he was working with Junior. It would have been easier to make it in the morning and send it with him, but she thought her little boy deserved a warm meal. Not that it was that much work for her, nothing was too much work for Gohan after all that he had gone through and was still going through. If Junior ate she would have brought him something, but she had learned by now that Namekians and food didn’t go well together. 

Chichi pushed open the door to the flower store, the smell of greenery entering her nose the same way it always did. If it wasn’t for Junior’s attitude she might actually have wanted to spend more time in the store. Now that she understood it was his cousins and that he was hiding here, it made a hell of a lot more sense. Junior was not a gardener, he was more of an asshole than anything. 

“Gohan!” she couldn’t see anyone in the store, which lead her to believe they were outback, his car was still in the driveway so he hadn’t left, but maybe they had gone for a walk without telling her? Did she miss a text or something? “Junior?” she called out again, just as a thump came from behind the counter. 

A full bucket of water had apparently been balanced fairly badly on top of the counter so with the thump it upended itself.

“GODDAMNIT”, Junior yelled as he popped up from behind the counter, his shirt soaked with water and holding a hand against his forehead, “You can’t wait five goddamn seconds Milk?”

Chichi couldn’t form a reply, she was too busy staring at his chest. There was enough water in the bucket that it was causing more than a little bit of a wet t-shirt contest. The white (of course it had to be white), fabric stuck to his skin, going almost transparent from the water. She could see the outline of his pecs, and his abs, even the pink panels on his sides. Goddamn, it was right.

Seemingly ignoring her presence, still muttering about stupid women and no patience, Junior began to strip. He pulled the t-shirt over his head, just slow enough she could have thought it was a tease. Just a strip of green, at first, the vaguest hint of what was to come. Then slowly his v-cuts came into view, water droplets stuck to the divest in his skin. Dragging over his abs, reminding her just why they were called washboard. Then his pecs, god why wasn’t she touching him right now, her hands all over that wet skin, feeling those muscles. 

Finally, Junior tossed the shirt to the side, shaking his head like a wet dog as water fell off of his antenna. He seemed not to understand just what he was doing to her as he fixed her with an impatient, “What. Did. You. Want.”

“Ah, lunch!” She shoved the bag at him, trying to ignore where the water was running down his waist, beyond the sweat pants, beyond what she could see..., “For Gohan!”, like he would think it was for him.   
“…I’ll give it to him, he’s doing some sort of research in the back. Doesn’t want to be disturbed or something. I wasn’t really listening”

She nodded, her lips pressed together in a tight line. She wasn’t going to think about all that green skin she was seeing right now. Not with her son in the back.

“What the hell is wrong with you Milk? Nothing else?” He turned, giving her a view she hadn’t seen before but oh god she would remember. A strong back, broad shoulders, and that perfect little dip where his flat back turned into his fantastic ass. Even under the sweat pants, she could still see the barest hint of that swell.

“Milk?” He looked over his shoulder at her, “Are you feeling okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC......


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you feeling okay?” the t-shirt was dropped to the floor forgotten as Junior made his way around the counter, his hips ever so slightly being to sway. His sweat pants were just barely starting to slide down his hips, the very top of his pelvis visible to her, “There’s nothing you…”, his voice was low and sultry, as his thumb slid into the waistband of his sweatpants, “need?”

“I don’t know what you could be talking about”, she could deal with it if he had just stayed behind the counter, but now seeing him right before her in all of his glory, “I…I should be going”, she turned to leave, but his hand was on her arm. Chichi turned her head, looking up at him with confusion in her eyes.

Junior’s own eyes were burning with something that she hadn’t seen in so long, so much lust all of it directed at her. His hand was warm on her arm, the heat of his body and the heat of his gaze burning into her like nothing else, “I can see the way you look at me Chichi, and I know…”, his other hand came up to her cheek, the rough skin of a fighter encouraging her to lean into his touch, “And I know what you want…but you have to say it…admit it to yourself”

He was so close, close enough that she could feel his breath on her, all of him just to close to her. She could still see the droplets of water glistening on his muscles, “What about my husband? What about…”

His finger covered her mouth, “Where is your husband now? Is he here with you? Is he taking care of…”, his eyes trailed over her body, like he could see straight into her soul. She felt as if everything was being bared to him, “Your needs?” his tongue ran over his lips, she hadn’t realized how…big it was until that moment. What would it be like to have that tongue dragging over her body? The heat going straight to her core. With a tongue like that what kind of damage could he do to her.

She put her hand on his cheek, taking a deep breath before she kissed him. His hand went around her back, pulling her against him. She felt like he was drinking all of her in, he took her breath away with that kiss. It was nothing that she had ever felt, so much passion that he was pouring into her. Chichi could feel his hardness pressing against her, a contrast to the wetness that was currently soaking through her panties. 

Chichi pulled away, debating just for a moment. If she wanted to she could walk away, she could forget all of this and they could go back to being friends. But she didn’t want that, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to feel some sort of connection with another person. She wanted to the passion, the feeling of desire.

“I want you”, she clutched at his chest, her hand pressed against that bare skin, “I want you…and I need you Junior. I don’t care about Goku anymore, I don’t care about anything but you”

Junior lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he did so. Now she could feel his hard abs pressing straight against her core, if she got any wetter, he would be able to feel through her pants. He kissed her, his hands gripping at her ass. The fact he was strong enough to carry her around, even as she kissed him…it turned her own so much more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself even harder against him, almost grinding herself against him. 

Her lips moved against his, such a different feeling than any humans. They were just the slightest bit rough against her own lips, his tongue was just as long and strong as she thought it would be. It slid against her own tongue, almost wrapping her tongue up. He released her mouth, a string of saliva connecting them. At some point she had ended up on the desk, without even remembering that it had happened. 

Being so close to the back door allowed her to think, “Gohan…”

Junior’s mouth was on her neck, his knee pushing against her own knees to open them apart, “I told you, he’s so focused on his research, he won’t even look up for days…We don’t have anything to worry about, just let me take care of you”

For a moment she thought about arguing but his mouth was on the pressure ppoint of her neck, sucking on her skin and just sending shiver through her whole body. His fingers worked at her fly, popping it open and his warm fingers were against the bare skin of her stomach. 

They dipped lower, feeling the curly hair of her mound, just close   
enough she thought he might hit her clit when those fingers trailed back up. He stripped her t-shirt off, tossing it to the side. His fingers made quick work of the bra, and then his hands were on her again.   
Those huge green hands cupped her breasts, almost too big for her. She wanted to shy away, ever since she had been pregnant she was nervous about her body. Not in a technical sense, but in the sexual. She had stretch marks and her breasts had sagged. At first that had been her theory about why Goku didn’t want to sleep with her anymore, but it hadn’t been that. And the way Junior was looking at her, was implying that he couldn’t give less of a shit about her stretch marks.

He bent, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub. She could feel herself getting wetter as he continued his ministrations, flicking his tongue against her nipple. As his mouth worked on one breast, his thumb made circles around the other nipple. Chichi couldn’t help but wiggle and gasp, she wanted more, all of this foreplay was going to drive her up the wall.

Piccolo seemed to get the idea as he switched breasts, his mouth attaching to the other one instead, while his hand stroked her stomach, lower and lower…he was just above her mound again, not close enough for any stimulation but close enough that she could feel him.   
“Junior”, she whined, leaning back against the counter, attempting to pull her breast away from him so that he might focus on something else, “Please…?” she spread her legs, giving him what she hoped was an inviting look.

He grinned, hooking his thumbs into her jeans and panties, tugging them off with one swift movement. Before she could think, he was on his knees before her, his hands gripping her thighs, “Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are Chichi?” his finger traced down her slit, ever so gently. She shivered at the attention, any attention for her over stimulated body.  
“Junior…”, she didn’t get to finish that thought as his tongue began to trace along the inside of her thighs, hotter than he had been before. Everywhere his tongue went she felt the fire in her veins, and it was only getting hotter.

His tongue ran along the junction between her pelvis and her thigh, getting closer with ever pass of his tongue. It felt like years, but then the tip, that terrible pointy tip was just gently tracing the line of her slit. Not inside her yet, but just enough to get a taste of her. Again and again he ran his tongue over her like that, just the tip and just touching the barest amount of her that he could. When she felt that she would die, the tip wiggled just gently into her, teasing her inner lips. 

She grasped at the back of his neck, squeezing his head with her thighs. She was sure that she was dripping all over the counter now, too much it was all too much, “I need you…I need you, do…” she whined, and the muscles in the back of his neck tightened. His top lip moved against her clit, while his tongue, that damn tongue just made it’s way inside of her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. A muscle for sure, but nothing like anyone’s penis. 

She tilted her head back, almost feeling her eyes roll back as his tongue pressed into her g-spot. Junior grinned against her lips, feeling her vaginal muscles tighten around his tongue. He made the same move again, pressing his tongue into that one spot to make her shake and tighten around him. It might have been that it had been so long since she had, had anything besides her fingers or a little bit of porn. Or it might have been that he was doing so well at making her feel pleasure like nothing else in the world. But she could feel it coming, the feeling. The swirl and the preassure in her gut that told her she was about to cum.

“Junior…I’m going…”, she left out a breathy noise, barely able to get any words out before her only moved harder against her, his hand coming up to her clit. His thumb made gentle circles against her clit, pushing her on. If he was a smaller man Chichi would have been afraid that she would crush his head when she tightened her legs around him again, cumming with a muffled groaned. 

Chichi would assume that he would have stopped by then, happy that he had given her an orgasm. But instead of removing his tongue, he only seemed to press on harder, his thumb flicked against her clit. She was so sensitive after her first time, that she could barely contain the second wave of pleasure that came over her. Once again he pressed into her, causing a third orgasm to come over her.

Her legs were shaking now, even if she had wanted to get up she wouldn’t have been able to. There was no strength left in her legs, or in the rest of her body. She felt more relaxed in months. Junior rose from his position, his tongue dragging over his lips with a satisfied grinned.   
“Was that enough? Or did you need more”, he whispered that second phrase into her ear, and she could still feel that he was hard and ready. Maybe she shouldn’t have but.

“I can go a few more times I think”, she smirked, though she was sure that the moment his dick touched her she would explode all over again, she was still so sensitive. Sensitive but ready, she had stamina from training and he had the same thing. They could go for as long as one of them could hold out….

“Mom!”

Chichi shook her head, coming out of her fantasy as she saw Gohan come out of the back. He ran straight to his mother, wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her hand on his head, taking the moment to come back to reality. Her face flushed red as she realized what had been running through her mind.

“I think your mom is broken there kid, she’s been staring at some flowers for a few minutes now. Or are all females this weird?” Junior snorted, apparently having put on a clean shirt while she was distracted, “Namekians are smart to only have one gender. Makes more sense”

“Oh shush, I brought you lunch honey”, she pointed to the counter where she had left the paper bag, “Your favourite. I thought you deserved something warm for once, I mean if you can stop studying for a few minutes and eat, you are a growing boy after all”  
Gohan nodded, rushing over to the counter to grab his food, “I’ll go eat it right now mom! I’ll see ou at home tonight, movie?”

“Movie”, Chichi said with a nod, “Does Mr. Junior want to join us…?” she almost wanted him to say no, so that she might have some time to distract herself but…she wanted him there at the same time…

“Whatever”, Junior shrugged but she could see the joy in his eyes at being included in their plans, “As long as it’s not something stupid”

“Oh like you know good movies”, Chichi tossed her hair over her   
shoulder as she left the shop, “You don’t have good taste!” Her legs were still shaking a little bit, almost like she had had all of those orgasms. God she wanted a shower, or…a man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chichi stumbled into the restaurant, her legs still a little unsteady but her body still feeling unfulfilled and needing a serious releasing. She was glad that they were having a slow day because there was no way she was going to be able to cook right now. Bulma gave her a strange look as she came into the kitchen. Chichi leaned against the counter for a moment, hoping that the cool feeling of the counter would cool her down. 

“Are you alright?” Bulma dropped the plate that she was washing into the sink with a splash. She raised her eyebrow at Chichi, waiting for an explaination.

“I got something on my clothes when I was over at the shop, I think I might need a shower before the dinner rush. You can handle things down here right Bulma?” She gave Bulma a small smile, attempting to look at normal as possible when all she wanted to do was run up the stairs.

Bulma nodded, from the look on her face it was pretty clear that she wanted to ask what was going on but for once she was going to be quiet and leave Chichi to her own business, “It’ll be fine, if a few people have to wait a few minutes they can kiss my ass. I’ll reimburse you for anyone who gets annoyed”

Chichi nodded, twisting her hair around her fingers for a moment. She debated telling Bulma what was going on, but it was just a tad bit too personal right now. When she barely understood her own feelings she didn’t want to get into talking about them with someone else right now. The amount of confusion that she might cause herself wasn’t worth it right now.

Upstairs she was completely willing to go straight to the shower, but her mind begin to wander as soon as she was alone. Her hand grazed over the kitchen table and she remembered a long forgotten fantasy. It was stupid but whenever she was a teenager her favourite scenes in romantic movies were the ones where the love interest shoved all the things off the table to ravish his lady. Too bad Junior didn’t have a desk, that would have just about perfect. The kitchen table was old and heavy though, from her father and she was sure that it would hold Junior…and her…

Chichi bit her lip, looking between her bedroom and the shower. She could shower afterwards, her legs weren’t really working all that well right now. Thank god her door had a lock, just encase Gohan or Bulma came up, she didn’t want anyone to see this…Jesus what if Junior saw her… She pushed her t-shirt up, her hand sliding underneath her bra. Would he be embrassed? Turn away with a deep purple blush on his face? She knew that he was a virgin, but surely he had seen porn before. He was a healthy young man, and she didn’t think that Namekian porn existed so ….he must have seen something. 

The idea sort of spurred her on, her fingers tweaking at her nipple as she laid back on the bed. She liked that blush, the idea of an innocent Junior almost more than the Fabio she had imagined in the flower shop. Nervous that he might hurt her with those claws, but as she spurred him on he would get faster and harder, doing just what she needed to her. She could teach him to do what she wanted, train him in just want made her shiver and shake until she came. Oh god.

Her hand stroked her stomach as she begin to fantasize again.   
Junior bit his lip as his hands stroked her breasts, just barely touching them. He looked at her with nervous eyes, asking for permission to do more. She nodded, tilting her head back as he began to massage them still ever so gently. 

Would Namekians care about breasts? They didn’t have any, so maybe it would be a new and interesting thing for him, something that he wanted to explore more.

Getting bolder he set his head dip down, his mouth against hers. A kiss that said he wanted to do a little bit more than just fondle her for ten minutes, but he was just too scared to. She nibbled at his lip, “Go ahead…do what you want”

His fingers slid down her stomach, only to the top of her waistband.   
The real Chichi groaned, she was sure that the virgin fantasy would be nice later but for the moment she needed something a lot faster and a lot harder. She had the blushing virgin saved for later, for the moment she could go back to what she was thinking about earlier. The Table.

She was standing at the table, sorting through something. Bills, or letter, something that she didn’t care about. All of a sudden where was a pressance behind her, large hands covering her breasts. His mouth covered her neck, that long tongue trailing over her vein. He felt the blood rushing through her veins, getting faster as he continued to fondle her. 

“You look like you could use some help there…”, he mummered against her neck, his teeth just barely scraping against her skin, “Don’t you think?

Chichi leaned her head back into his chest, “Oh really? You want to help me pay bills? I thought you said that was for stupid humans who care about things like that?” 

“Oh no, I thought you could use some help with something else. I have something for you…”, his crotch pressed against her ass, allowing her to feeling just how hard he was, “Come on you can pay the bills any time…what about me Chichi?”

She snorted, but wiggled her butt against his hard on, making him release a groan, “I think I can do you any time too, I thought you were suppose to be an asexual race”

Junior wrapped one arm around her waist, using the other one to sweep the contents of the table onto the floor, “Maybe you make me horny all the time”, he pressed a kiss behind her ear, the hand that had around her waist working it’s way down her pants, “Take a break…”  
“What about Bulma?” she leaned into his hold, “She’s downstairs….” Not that she really cared, with that hardness press into her back there was no way that she would be able to resist. 

Junior’s hand pushed her shirt up, groping at one of her breasts, feeling her nipples harden underneath his hand, “I’m sure she’d love to see us, don’t you want to show off just what you got?”

“Mmm…maybe, but maybe you should show me what you have”, she smirked, until she was pressing against the table, her pants basically torn off and tossed to the side, “I liked those pants”, she mumbled gently but was distracted by the fingers rubbing against her slit through her panties. If she hadn’t already been soaked he would have been started the flow.

“I like this more”, Junior’s hands gripped her hips, his claws digging into the soft flesh just enough to give her a gentle pinprick of pain. He knew that she liked that when he mixed pleasure and pain all together until she didn’t know which way she was going anymore. 

Chichi rolled her hips, attempting to grind herself against him to get some sort of friction. If he wasn’t going to give her anything else, she was going to have to try and get herself off. Junior growled pressing her hips against the table so that she couldn’t move. He bent over her, whispering in her ear, “I’m in charge right now. You do what I say, understood?”

“Maybe if you would do something I wouldn’t have—“, Junior’s teeth sunk into the junction between her neck and her shoulder, cutting off her speech and making her moan in pleasure. God, she loved it when he was in charge, that’s all she wanted right now. Was for him to completely take control and do whatever he wanted to her.  
Junior’s thumbs stroked the swell of her ass, “That’s better. Now if you’ll be quiet, you might get what you want"

She nodded, tilting her head a little bit so that if he decided to get a little harder on her she wouldn’t get a face full of table. Apparently that was enough for him because his thumbs hooked into her panties and ripped them away from her body. She was pretty sure that she was going to find them somewhere strange later, but that wasn’t really her concern. Junior’s hands grasped her ass, spreading her cheeks with a smirk as he looked at all of her.

“And you wanted to do the bills”, he stroked her skin, letting one finger circle around the tight muscle of her ass, “Maybe some day we’ll have to see what you can do with this hmm?” 

For a moment she wondered if he was going to test that out today but instead his finger moved down towards her wetness. He allowed his fingers to slide into her wetness, as she gasped at the sudden feeling of something inside her. Forgetting herself, she jerked back against the fingers. Junior growled again, a sound that she really loved making him do, and his hand came down on her ass cheek with a harsh smack. She gasped, not expecting the sudden feeling of pain against her skin. 

“Stop or I’ll stop”, Junior put one hand on her back, pressing her against the table. She wiggled a little bit but was stopped when another smack came down on her ass. Now that one cheek was burning, and if he kept doing that she wouldn’t be able to sit down. Not that she really wanted to be able to sit down if it meant she got fucked really well, “Good girl”

His fingers were back inside her, moving at gentle pace. Enough to give her the sensation but not nearly enough to get her off. And that was his plan, to drive her over the edge and back again. He was good at it, and he knew that he was good at. Junior just kept moving at that same slow pace, never increasing or decreasing, or giving her anything new. 

Just when she thought she would die on that table without ever orgasming, Junior’s fingers curled against her g-spot. Chichi moaned, for years she didn’t believe that the g-spot worked but somehow whatever Junior did, it worked. Now instead of tormenting her, he seemed ready to get her off. His fingers worked faster, pressing against her g-spot as he went, “Some day I might have to see if I can make you cum without touching you like this…maybe I’ll just play with your tits until you’re cumming too hard to think”

She wasn’t really listening to him now, lost in the pleasure that he was delivering to her. Her legs were shaking and the warmth was building up in her core. It only took a few more pumps of his fingers before she was screaming in pleasure. She arched her back against Junior’s hand, against lifting herself off the table with the force of her orgasm. No doubt Bulma knew what they were doing up here, but she couldn’t find it in herself to give a shit.

“Good girl”, Junior stroked her back, pulling his fingers out from her, “Are you ready?” 

She was ready to go for as long as he wanted her to do, the only thing that was holding her up right now was his hand and if he let go she would sink to the floor. He was totally in control of her, and she wasn’t complaining, in fact she was rather happy with it.

“I need you to say it Chichi”, he was pulling his pants down, one hand gripping his cock as he waited for her answer.  
“I need you…fuck me Junior”, she mumbled, attempting to looking at him but unable to considering her position. 

Junior leaned over her again, his cock just barely pressing against her wetness. He kissed her cheek, nuzzling his nose against her neck, “I can do that”, and with that his cock slid into her with ease. 

No matter how many times she felt him, it was always kind of a surprise. He wasn’t a small man in any sense of the word, and that extend to his cock. Junior was thick and long, his hardness stretching out her pussy no matter how aroused she was. It was a good feeling, the feeling of being filled and stretched by the man who knew just what to do to pleasure her. 

“Good?” he was still beside her ear, pressing kisses down her neck. He wanted this to be as pleasureable as possible for both of them, if she wasn’t enjoying it he would get off and they could…snuggle or something. Whatever she wanted.

“SO good”, she groaned, with a large smirk on her face, turning to press her own kiss to his lips, “So very good”

Junior grinned, putting his hands on either side of her head, his chest pressed against her back as he began to thrust. Chichi always felt amazing to him, a warm slick heat that accepted him with little to no resistance. It was something that he dreamed about, he didn’t want it from anyone else, just her. 

Chichi wiggled underneath him, between the heat of his body and the heat of his cock instead her, she was dying in the best way possible. She shoved her hips back against his, now that he wasn’t holding her down. 

Apparently he didn’t care, because his hips sped up thrusting harder and harder against her. 

Junior’s muscles were never just for show, and he was using all of them on her right now. Maybe she was going to be sore in the morning but who the fuck cared when she was getting this. She was already sensitive from her first orgasm, and she could feel her second one coming. 

“Junior…”, she didn’t attempt to control the scream, her walls clenching around him as she came again, “JUNIOR”

Junior didn’t slow down his hips, contining to slam them into her. He could feel that his release was coming as well, even if she hadn’t tightened around him like that. Junior pressing his mouth against the back of her neck, taking a deep breath. Just as he felt his orgasm coming he sunk his teeth into the back of her neck. He jerked his hips, his orgasm just seemed to keep coming and coming and his teeth didn’t let go as he did.

Chichi’s fingers moved furiously inside her, she had cum twice already but she still couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied. By the time her third one came, her hand was starting to cramp up. Maybe she should have talked to Bulma about those…um, toys that Bulma insisted were so good for a single woman. If her hand was going to hurt this much.

She leaned against the headboard of her bed, feeling a little bit guilty about what she had done. Junior lived next store and she was treating him like a sex object. The poor guy was a virgin and younger than her, she was taking advantage of him.

She could almost here Bulma saying, “Anyone would want you to take advantage of them”.

Chichi grabbed her pillow, pressing her face into it. And then she screamed. Because jerking off was suppose to make her feel more relaxed, not more annoyed.


End file.
